This invention relates generally to the automatic handling of electronic/electrical components and is particularly directed to the automatic positioning of electronic/electrical components upon a walking beam.
Individual electronic or electrical, which terms are intended to have the same meaning in the following discussion, components are typically positioned and connected in circuit by means of high speed automatic handling apparatus for more reliable and less expensive electronic circuit fabrication. Automatic procedures and apparatus are thus increasingly being used in the fabrication and testing of electronic components as well as in the assembly of these components into an operating device. This automation is desirable because of the increased efficiency, reliability, accuracy and speed provided in these heretofore labor-intensive operations. These automated procedures typically involve transporting the components to various stations where they are sequentially manipulated in providing for the fabrication, testing, and insertion of the component in an electronic device. The component is typically transported by means of a conveyor arrangement such as a walking beam for moving the component from station to station. Each component is then sequentially manipulated such as by a robotic grasping arm with pincers for positioning or orienting the component as desired.
In these automatic systems which are frequently microcomputer-controlled, accurate positioning of the electronic components is essential for proper operation. For example, a component on the conveyor system must consistently be positioned within system tolerances at various locations for engagement by component grasping means. Each component must also be accurately and reliably positioned along the length of the conveyor system to provide proper spacing between components and ensure proper timing among the various procedural steps involved. Inherent tolerances in remotely controlled automatic positioning and grasping apparatus, however, frequently result in the inaccurate deposit of a component along the length of the conveyor system. In addition, the inaccurate deposit of a component upon the conveyor system may cause the component to fall or bounce from the conveyor and prevent the completion of its fabrication or subsequent testing and assembly in circuit. The loss of even one component, of course, not only reduces the efficiency and speed of the process, but also increases manufacturing costs.
The present invention addresses all of the aforementioned requirements of automatic electronic component handling apparatus by providing for the high speed, automatic positioning of a plurality of electronic components upon a conveyor arrangement such as a walking beam used in the fabrication and testing of these components as well as in the assembly of these components into an electronic device. The electronic component positioning apparatus of the present invention is fully automatic and eliminates the requirements for operator intervention as well as for the piece-by-piece deposit of individual components upon the component conveyor arrangement.